This invention relates to vehicle computer systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to an interface that allows a user to enter a password for logging into a vehicle computer system.
As car stereo systems (including vehicle computer systems and vehicle entertainment systems) become more sophisticated, it is desirable to allow users to log in to the car stereo system. Requiring each user to log in to the car stereo system allows the user""s identity to be verified and any information stored in the car stereo system (or accessible by the car stereo system) is protected from access by unauthorized users. For example, when a user logs into the car stereo system, the user may also be coupled to a network to receive email and other information via the car stereo system. Additionally, information such as radio station presets, and address and phone number information may be stored in the car stereo system for each user of the system. When a user logs into the car stereo system, the appropriate radio presets and other information for that particular user are retrieved and made available to the user.
Adding a user login feature to a car stereo system presents several problems. First, a car stereo has a limited number of buttons and does not typically include a full keyboard such as those found on a traditional computer. Additionally, if the user is driving the vehicle, their primary task is the driving of the vehicle, not manipulating the car stereo controls to enter a password. Thus, it is desirable that the password entry process be simple and primarily use the existing buttons on the car stereo system rather than introducing a significant number of new buttons or controls specifically for logging into the car stereo system. Adding a significant number of new buttons or controls to support the user login functions may distract the driver from the primary task of driving the vehicle. A significant number of new buttons or controls may also increase the size, cost, and complexity of the car stereo system.
One solution for logging into a car stereo system uses a biometric technique, such as a fingerprint reader or a retina scanner. However, these systems add to the cost and complexity of the car stereo system because they require a separate reading or scanning device.
Another solution for logging into a car stereo system uses a smartcard or similar device that stores information about the user. However, this solution is inconvenient to the user because the user must carry the smartcard and make the smartcard available each time the user wants to use the car stereo system.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a user login procedure that is simple to perform while using at least a portion of the existing car stereo buttons and controls.
The systems and methods described herein provide a simple interface for logging into a vehicle computer system (such as a car stereo system) using many of the existing buttons and controls of the car stereo system. The interface allows a user of a vehicle computer system to easily identify themselves to the vehicle computer system and enter a password containing one or more password characters.
In one embodiment, a first button on the vehicle computer system initiates a login procedure. A second button allows a user to select among multiple password characters. A display device displays the multiple password characters, including a currently selected password character.
According to one aspect of the invention, the second button is rotatable such that a user can scroll through the multiple password characters by rotating the second button.
Another embodiment receives login information from multiple users of a vehicle computer system. Each user has an associated set of profile information. The profile information of the multiple users is merged to create a merged set of profile information. At least a portion of the merged set of profile information is displayed by the vehicle computer system.